Attempts have been made to provide devices which allow an individual to isolate and exercise specific body portions to the exclusion of others. On such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,162. This device is a weighted exercise bar which includes a pair of sections joined together at a moment resisting joint by means of a cam lock slot and pin. Additionally weights are coupled to each end of the bar. Another arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,539. This arrangement is a lightweight metal rod which is intended to be manually held at opposite ends while being jumped over by the holder. The ends are in the form of handles which may be moved and adjusted depending on the desired jumping height of the user. These devices do provide means for exercising desired body parts, however, there still remains a need for a single exercise device that is simple in its construction, portable, conveniently storable and easily carried from one place to another as desired by the user.